My Life
by DeshayForever
Summary: AU: Henry is 17, almost finished with high school. When he gets news that will change his life. (For now it's complete, not sure if i will make another chapter or not.)


**Authors Note: There might be one more chapter, i've not decided yet. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer****: Lyrics to "There goes my life" by Kenny Chesney are in the story. The story is based on the song. :) **

All he could think about was, I'm too young for this, got my whole life ahead. Hell I'm just a kid myself, how am I gonna raise one? All he could see were his dreams going up in smoke, so much for ditching this town and hanging out on the coast. Oh well, those plans are long gone and he said "There goes my life, there goes my future, my everything. Might as well kiss it all goodbye." He sat down on a bench in the locker room, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

He was terrified. He didn't know what to do. How would he tell his mother? How would he go to school? He wanted to play professional football. A tear fell from his eye as he thought about everything he had to give up now. He kept thinking over everything. He knew how his mother would react. He could see her know. Screaming, crying, asking him how could he be so stupid, and how could he be so stupid?

Is it really that hard, or bad to wear a condom? He didn't want to be a dad, he had his whole life in front of him. He didn't want to give up everything. He didn't want to stay here. "This is all just one huge mistake." He said as another tear rolled down his cheek. He pulled out his phone to check the time. He should be heading home but how could he face his mother. She had worked so hard to get him where he is. She works two jobs.

He could see the look on her face as he told her, he could see the sad and disappointment as he told her. No, he couldn't tell her. He couldn't ruin all the dreams she had made for him. His mother acted tough, but she was really just a huge mess. She would be upset, sad that her only son is making the same mistake she had. At least he is older than she was he thought. At least he is almost 18. Almost graduated. His mother was 16. She always told him to live his life first. To have fun while he could then settle down and have a family.

Why didn't he listen? He heard foot steps and quickly wiped his tears away. "Hey, Boy. What are you still doing here? The game was over 3 hours ago." He said as he looked at his watch. "Sorry, coach. I was just thinking." He said as he stood up and grabbed his helmet. The coach walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Henry, what's wrong?" He asked with concern. "It's nothing, coach, really. I just have a lot to think about right now."

The coach smiled and motioned for him to sit down. "A girl." He said and Henry laughed "Yeah, you could say that." The coach patted a spot for Henry to sit down. "Come on, boy, tell me what's happened." Henry nodded his head and sat down. "Grace is pregnant." Henry said as he looked down at his feet. "Pregnant. Well that's a big thing to happen to a boy your age. How is Grace dealing with it?" He asked and Henry honestly didn't know.

So he shrugged. The coach glared at him ]. "Now, Henry, don't tell me you left the poor girl alone to deal with this. You need to handle this like a man, if you can bed her like a man. Then you can treat her like a real man does. Go be with her. You two figure this out together." Henry laughed and looked at his coach. "I'm not sure you're suppose to be saying this to me." The coach laughed. "What are they going to do? Fire me. I'm retiring. This was my last game."

As those words left his mouth Henry quickly looked over at his coach. "Retiring?! But, you can't, coach. Without you who will tell the new team when they are being morons? Who will whip them into shape?" The coach laughed. "It'll have to be a new man, Henry. I can't coach no longer.-" The coach took a long pause before saying. "-I'm going to tell you something-" He turned to Henry and pointed his finger in Henry's face "-and only because you're my favorite.-"

He laughed. "-I'm dying." He stated and Henry was shocked. "Dying?! What." The coach nodded he head and looked at Henry sadly. "And i want to spend what time i have left with my beautiful wife." Henry smiled "I take it Belle knows." The coach looked away. "No, boy, she doesn't and you won't tell her either." That shocked Henry. Even though neither would admit it he could tell that his coach and the librarian loved each other. But he always stayed out of it. Because of Neal. His best friend, and his coaches son.

"You have to tell her, Coach. She will be devastated if you don't. Does she at least know you're leaving?" He asked, he had grown close to his coach. He was like a dad to him, considering Henry didn't have a dad. "She does. She wished that i was not leaving but she wishes me well." He laughs "When i told her i was retiring she told me i wasn't old enough." Henry smiled at that. Henry liked Neal's mother, he did, and there was love there, but not like there was with Belle. "Please tell me you told her how you feel."

Henry said. The coach laughed. "I'm not going to tell you i don't having any feelings towards her because i know you're smarter than to believe me when i say it. But no, i can't tell her." Henry's brow nitted together "Why not?" His coach looked over at him "Because, boy, i'm married. What time i do have left is hers." He said, and Henry responded "That's not true. You should at least let Belle know how you feel. Before it's too late, coach."

His coach patted him on the back and stood up. "You know you're smarter than you look. I'll think about it. But, you need to go. I'm sure your mother is freaking out and you need to get to grace. She doesn't need to be left alone to deal with this." Henry nodded and hugged his coach. "Thank you for everything coach. I have never told you this but...you're like a dad to me." Then he thinks "Wait, does Neal know?" And by the look on his coaches face. That was a no.

Henry didn't say anything more and his coach hugged him one last time, before Henry left his coach told him "You are like my son as well. I hope everything turns out well with you and grace and the baby."

Henry nodded at him and smiled, then he left. Got in his car and drove home. As soon as he walked in the door his mother hugged him. Then pulled back and slapped him on the arm "Henry Daniel Mills where have you been!" Henry winced as he knew he would eventually have to tell her. "I was in the locker room at school." He said and his mother crossed her arms over her chest, narrowed her eyes, and put all of her weight on one foot.

"Henry, what aren't you telling me? Were you with Grace?" He laughed "No, i have actually been avoiding Grace. Mom, i have to tell you something." Henry said and his mothers eyes went wide and she took a deep breath. "What's happened?" She asked. "Grace, she's...pr-" He could see her eyes as he was about to say the word, he could see the hurt expression in his head and he stopped, said something else. "Practicing to be a cheerleader. Professionally." He said and hoped she bought it.

But she could always tell when he was lying and said "Henry, do not lie to your mother. What's happened?" She asked again and Henry caved. "Grace is pregnant." He said and looked down, he didn't want to see her face. He couldn't handle it. When she didn't speak for a while he looked up and she had tears in her eye.

"How could this happen? I wanted more for you Henry! I told you to live your life first! I told you to do what you wanted! To have fun while you still can!" Henry cut in "Well, to be fair i did have fun..." He regretted that joke as soon as his mother lifted her head and he saw the scold on it. "Mom, i'm sorry."

Henry said as he pulled her into a hug. "At least i will finish high school." He said hoping that would help, it did not. "I wanted you to go to collage! To have a better life than i did!" She said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

his mother cried for a while, mumbling things he couldn't understand. Eventually they started talking, and Henry told her he had to do the honorable thing. He could tell that his mother was proud of him. After that he told her he needed to go to Grace, to talk to her as well, as usual he mother made out like she was strong. Which she was. But he knew all of this broke her heart. He hugged her one last time then went after Grace.

He got to her house and knocked on her door. Her father answered the door. Shit. "Hey, Mr. Stan." He greeted nervously, he didn't know if Grace had told her parents yet. But he quickly got the answer when the man smiled at him and invited him in the house. "Hello, Henry. Grace in upstairs in her room." He said as he closed the door. "Thank you, sir. Can i go up and talk to her?"

The man nitted his brow together. "What's wrong? You're not breaking up with my daughter are you, Henry i told you the first time we met that if you broke her heart you would think you're in wonderland because i hit you so hard." Henry tried not to smile, it's just the idea of this man hitting him made him smile. "No, sir, i love your daughter. I just need to speak with her." Why was he being so polite?

Was he scared of what would happen if he knew? Did he think if he wasn't polite that he would just automatically know? He may not think the man would hit him, but he knew that if by the off chance the man did it would not be pleasant.

The man nodded and motioned to the stairs "Go on up, but as always the door stays open." He said sternly and Henry winced, because it was a little late for that. But he ignored that and went on up to Grace's bedroom. He gently knocked on the door. "Grace?" He said as he walked in. Grace looked up from her book, seeing him she smiled then she stopped and he could see the worry on her face.

So he rushed to assure her "I'm here because I want to stay." Want wasn't really the truth, but what woman wants to hear the words 'Oh, i don't want to be here but i don't want to be an asshole so guess i'm stuck.'? Grace smile spread, from ear to ear. She leaped over and hugged him tight. She pulled back and kissed him.

A breath away from his lips she asked "Are you sure? We are on a interstate here. You sure you don't want to take the exist?" Did he not want to be a father at 18? Of course not. Did he love Grace and not want her to be alone? Yes, he did. He loved Grace so much.

"I'm sure, Grace. I want you. I love you." He smiled and she kissed him. "I love you to, Henry Daniel Mills!" She kissed him again.

A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later. That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.

"Henry, will you put her to bed? Please. I busy cleaning up this mess." She smiled over to him and he laughed. "Of course I will." He gets up off the couch and As his daughter fumbles up those stairs. She smiles back at him, dragging that teddy bear. Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncing curls.

He smiles...

"There goes my life, there goes my future, my everything."


End file.
